From the Frying Pan to the Fire
by HellzWrlck
Summary: Sango is a powerful business women Kagome a homeless girl what could happen


From the Fire to the Frying Pan

**From the Fire to the Frying Pan**

A powerful businesswoman leaves a tall glass business building; she has black hair, a large bosom, she is exactly five foot six inches, her hair in a long ponytail. She walks to the curb as a valet pulls her car around; the valet comes out of the car. "Here you go Miss Sango." Sango smiled "Thank you Maroku, how's Inu-chan.?" Maroku blushed. "Good." Sango smiled. "You can go home." Sango hoped into her car as Maroku left for his own. Sango sped along to high way till, a 'detour do to construction' "Damn it!" Sango pulled off the high way and started down the road. As the number of houses progressed she found that this was by no means and up scaled community. The buildings many of them look as if they were shattered by a blast, this is the seen of a large-scale gang war only a few week prior. A homeless inhabitant of the area runs across the street causing Sango to swerve sideways colliding with building side. A young filthy woman with black hair and a fair build immerges from the ally way near the car. "Help me." is Sango's only sentence as the young lady hovers over her from the shattered front windshield.

The room hazily comes into view it dark she is on an old lumpy couch, a door off to the left creeks open. Sango's head lulled to the left to see who was coming in, it is the girl from the ally. "Shh, quite." The girl's face is dirty, her hair is matted the room is pungent of her. "Thank you, can you do a favor for me." at the end of Sango's statement the girl got on top of Sango, undid took off her ratty shirt and started to remove her tattered bra. "No, no, no. What's your name?" Sango was stunned, this woman before her was accustom to soliciting her body to get what she needed. "Kagome." the woman before her was Kagome.

"Maroku, could you be at the slums next to the highway in 20 minutes." Sango was arranging for her and Kagome to go back to here place to give Kagome a better life. "In 20 I'll send up a red flare, watch for people running across the road." Sango hung the phone up and turned to Kagome who had a sullen expression on her face.

It was 20 minutes after the phone call, Sango was out side of the house and the flare was up. With in two minutes Sango and Kagome were inside Maroku's car after a feeble attempt by Maroku to shoe Kagome away, within half an hour Sango and Kagome were in Sango's apartment. "Miss Sango wear have you been Kana has been so worried about you. Who's this one." Sango's personal assistant and housekeeper Keade was in front of the two women "She's a friend that saved me." Keade had a knowing look in her eye, "Lets get her cleaned up." Sango was guiding Kagome over to the bathroom. "Can you get me a robe?" Keade turned and left, Sango closed the door. and turned to Kagome, "Okay take your cloths off and Ill start a bath." Sango started a bath whale Kagome disrobed and sate by patiently, Sango turned back around and it was a sad sight that greeted her Kagome was filthy. After Kagome's bath Keade was waiting with a red silk robe. Kagome slipped into the robe and stood patiently. "Kagome could you please go to my room, it's the one next to the door." Sango turned to Keade "What's wrong?" "You need to stop flaunting over every girl you come across." "Keade if anything I owe her she saved me." Sango walked away into the bedroom to see Kagome asleep on the bed.

The next morning Sango gathered Kagome up into her other car and left the hotel. "Were going to the doctor Kagome." Shortly after they turned out of the hotel's lot they came to the doctor's office. Sango and Kagome entered the hospital, a female doctor greeted them "Hello miss Sango were ready for you." "No its not for me its for her." Sango moved so that Kagome was visible. "Oh miss Sango, who is this lovely young lady." "Someone from the downtown area. I want her checked for sicknesses and STD's" "Okay ma'am, we will just need to do a quick X-ray and take some blood." a few minutes later Kagome and Sango walked out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. At a red light "Kagome I have something to say." Kagome turned to Sango with a quizzical look on her face. "Kagome you helped me without knowing me and without expecting reward, and well I like." Sango reached over and put her hand on Kagome's thigh, Sango leaned in and kissed Kagome. Kagome was in shock; Sango took her lack of protest as a good sign and slid her hand between Kagome's legs. Kagome's eye were the size a dinner plates, but she relaxed Sango was okay and generous. Sango was in ecstasy.

BEEP

Sango moved the car to within a block of the apartment, "Kagome I need to know do you love?" Kagome turned and looked at Sango, a single tear ran down her cheek, she smiled "YES!" Kagome threw herself across the car and onto Sango.


End file.
